The present invention refers to a vehicle transmission, preferably fitted in conjunction with two or more prime movers operating upon a common output shaft and is related to the following copending applications filed simultaneously herewith: Ser. No. 149,760, entitled "A Vehicle Drive System"; and Ser. No. 149,759, entitled "A Vehicle Drive Plant". These copending applications are divisions of application Ser. No. 844,079, filed Oct. 20, 1977.
Considerable advantages with respect to production costs, spare part stock as well as service and maintenance in general are obtainable if one, or a few basic types of prime movers can be combined, instead of relying upon a selection from a series of power units with stepwise increasing outputs at the units. Depending upon the power required for a specific car, you install one of the basic engines, or possibly two, three or even four of them in combination. The term prime movers will here mean any type of internal combustion engine, as well as gas turbines. These may be one standard and one supercharged version of each basic engine, the two versions being identical in most respects.
When two or more prime movers are connected to a common output shaft, great care must be taken concerning the exchange ratio and reverse steps, so that a construction is obtained, which can handle high power outputs, but which may be fitted into the entity in a handy manner requiring only a limited space.